


In a little bit of time it won't hurt so bad

by Thatonegayone



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Hair Dyeing, mainly fluff, some emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegayone/pseuds/Thatonegayone
Summary: Delia took a moment to look away from Patsy’s face to the true reason for her visit. It was a box of red hair dye. “Patsy, you want to be a redhead?”Patsy responded with a small nod, and pursed her lips like she did when she was upset but didn’t want to make a fuss about something.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	In a little bit of time it won't hurt so bad

Delia was drawn out of her bed by a knocking at the door. She couldn’t help but smile at the familiar sound. Only one person knocked this way — just three short taps on the right, upper quadrant of the door. And sure enough when she opened the door, there was Patsy. Her Patsy. Standing in front of her with a box in her hand. 

Delia stepped aside to let the blonde in, and quickly closed the door as Patsy went straight for the bed. 

“Evening, Pats. For what do I owe the pleasure?” Delia said with a smile and a sparkle in her eye after discreetly jamming a book underneath her door. 

She sauntered over to her girlfriend sitting on the bed looking at her the way she only did when they were truly alone: with such love and affection that it melted Delia just a little. She giggled as Patsy pulled her in for a kiss, reaching up to try and pull the pins out of Patsy’s hair to let it fall down from its twist. 

Patsy smiled into Delia’s lips and gently leaned back, separating the two nurses, which didn’t make Delia very happy. “Business before pleasure, Deels.” Patsy teased, reaching for the box next to them. “I’m afraid I need your help.” 

Delia took a moment to look away from Patsy’s face to the true reason for her visit. It was a box of red hair dye. “Patsy, you want to be a redhead?” 

Patsy responded with a small nod, and pursed her lips like she did when she was upset but didn’t want to make a fuss about something. “I — I just am getting rather exhausted of all those junior doctors calling me blondie in the canteen, and I feel like it will be a nice change of pace.” 

There was something else to it. Delia was sure of it, but if she knew anything it was that Patsy wouldn’t truly talk about what was going on in her head if she was prodded for information. So, Delia smiled and took the box from the blonde, scanning the back for any instructions before opening it. 

They talked and laughed as Delia carefully ran the dye through Patsy’s hair, being immensely careful not to let a single drop fall on the floor. They talked about their weeks, their plans for their day off, as well as Delia’s mother who had wrote an extremely worried letter after Delia’s normal weekly correspondence had gotten lost in the post. Delia deftly pinned up Patsy’s hair to let the dye take affect, and pulled off her gloves that she luckily had stashed in the first aid kit in the corner. 

“Cariad, it looks like we have at least an hour to wait until we can wash this out and you can start living your new life as a ginger.” 

Patsy got up off of the chair they had pulled from Delia’s desk in the corner and went straight for the mirror. She began looking at herself and her new hair curiously as Delia lounged on her bed. 

“I hope you like it, Pats. Or else we are going to have to gamble having all of your hair fall out trying to make it blonde again.” Delia joked, earning the infamous Patience Mount half smile. However, it didn’t last long. Patsy looked back at her reflection and her face fell. 

“I hope this helps.” She said softly to herself. 

The brunette sat up from her comfortable position on the bed and looked at her girlfriend in the mirror. “Helps what, Cariad?” 

Patsy shook her head, as if trying to dismiss it — but they both knew she couldn’t. “Helps me not look like her. Every day I look into the mirror and I — I am starting to look more and more like her and it hurts.” 

“Who, Pats?” Delia was off the bed now, hugging Patsy the best she could without getting hair dye all over herself. 

“My mother.” Patsy managed to gasp out before dissolving into sobs. 

They had only spoken about Patsy’s mother and sister and their time in the camps once or twice throughout their relationship. Delia knew how painful it was for Patsy to talk about it. How almost every mention of them caused the older nurse to shut down. All Delia ever wanted was to know how to help her, how to make it all better after all, that’s why she became a nurse. But this was a wound no medicine could fix.

They stood like that, with Patsy crying into Delia’s shoulder as the brunette whispered “it’s okay” over and over in her ear until she calmed down. 

“She had the most beautiful hair, you know.” Patsy mumbled after Delia led her to sit on the edge of the bed. “As a child I could never understand how it was that blonde, even in the camps. She would glow in the sunlight. It was beautiful. Even among all that horror, she was beautiful” 

Delia gave Patsy’s hand a reassuring squeeze, worried that if she said anything it’d stop Patsy from sharing.

“Even right before she died, she was beautiful. Almost as if the rashes and sweating was only there to try and dull it all.” She sniffled, “Then last week, I was looking at myself in the mirror, getting ready for my shift, and it just hit me how much I look like her. And it hurt. I could hardly look at myself for the past few days. And then I simply decided that I could stop it from hurting, so I went to the beauty supply store and here we are,” she said with a watery laugh. 

“Here we are.” Delia said as she placed a kiss on Patsy’s cheek. “And speaking of, it seems like it’s time, my love.” 

Patsy sighed and stood up, heading to the bathroom with Delia in tow. She bent over the sink while Delia lovingly washed the dye out, ruining her blue towel in the process, but Delia was rewarded with a smiling, red-headed Patsy Mount. 

“Thank you for this, Deels.” Patsy whispered, pulling the younger woman in for a hug. 

“Anything for you, Pats.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for these two, but I'm absolutely enamored with this show and these amazing characters! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my loves!


End file.
